Team Funbari Onsen
The New Team Funbari Onsen is fanmade shaman team created by MCN51FJ from the "Hana's Epoch" miniseries. Members Founding Members The team consists of young, but powerful shamans who are the children of the Ten Elemental Warriors. Their team title is named in honor of their parents and their usual hangout the Funbari Hot Springs. * Hana Asakura - The de facto leader of the team. He is the son of Yoh Asakura and Anna Kyoyama and possesses his father's previous spirit ally Amidamaru. * Taranuma Diethel - Hana's younger sworn sister. She is the daughter of Tamamura Tamao and Lyserg Diethel and possesses her parents' previous spirit allies Morphine, Ponchi and Conchi. * Usui Korodeu - The mother-figure of the team and Hana's best friend. She is the daughter of Usui Horokeu and Sui Umiu and possesses her parents' previous spirit allies Kororo and Archeraku. * Hyumo McDonell - The eldest and most comedic member in the team. He is the son of Chocolove McDonell and Tigre Eye Zaire and possesses their previous spirit partners Mic the Jaguar and Amp the Tigress. * Tao Men - The youngest(and shortest) member of the team. He is the son of Tao Ren and Iron Maiden Jeanne and he possesses their previous spirit allies Bason and Shamash. Honorary Members These are individual shamans known for their reputation and prowess. A few are children of the original shamans before and are either friends, relatives or aquiantances of the team itself. * Alumi Niumbirch - Also known as Anna the Itako III of the Patch Tribe and Hana's fiance'. She is the daughter of Silva, possessing her father's spirits, the Silver Arms. A shaman filled with pride and self-awareness about her own body. * Urana Asakura Nium - Also known as Seeress Urana of the Patch Tribe. She is the daughter Zei Asakura and Coppura, as well as Hana's second cousin. She possesses the spirits of the past, Sangai, the present, Touza and the future, Shourai. She merely acts as a spirit reader for the team, but is very powerful in battle. * Tao Jayden Yuen - Also known as Jayden Peking of the Tao family. He is the son of Tao Jun and Solars Koji, as well as Men's cousin. He possesses a group of spirits known as the Peking Fortunes, each with a unique physical or martial art abilities. He is a skilled martial artist who is very humble and funny, but powerful and competetive. * Zandra Lopez - Also known as Rio from America. She is Hyumo's childhood friend from when he was living in New York as well as his potential crush. She comes from a family of shamans who specialize in animal spirits, specifically birds. Her spirits are known as Umbrio the Raven and Noche the Crow. She is depicted as a tough, gloomy girl who intimidates people unintenionally. * Epsilon Xenakis - Also known as Code Epsilon or Epi of Greece. A young aspiring shaman who is friendly and respects those around him. He comes from a family of ancient shamans whose spirits are none other than the Greek deities. His spirit is named Uranus. * Angus McKortiss - Also known as Lochkid from Scotland. A brave and mischievous shaman who has kept his family's secret from those who try to search for Nessie. His spirit partner is Loch Nessie or just Nessie. Abilities and Powers Category:Groups Category:Shaman King characters